staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Stycznia 2003
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Marco i Gina; odc.4; serial animowany produkcji włoskiej 08:55 Jedyneczka 09:20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:30 Kundle i reszta; odc.20/26 Dyl na polowaniu; serial anim.prod. francuskiej 10:00 Twarda gra; odc.14; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 10:45 Paryskie mosty; seria prod.belgijskiej 11:20 Paryskie fontanny; film dok.prod.belgijskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Po pierwsze pomysł; magazyn 12:45 Plebania; odc.258; serial TVP; powt. 13:10 Plebania; odc.259; serial TVP; powt. 13:35 U siebie; Potomkowie Noego 13:55 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej; odc. 79 14:00 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury; Stare miasto w Sienie; film dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 14:15 Podróże małe i duże; W rajskim ogrodzie; ...tropików 14:35 Laboratorium; Nad morzem; magazyn 14:50 Eurowizja 2003-konkurs polski 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sprawa dla reportera 15:40 Euroexpress 16:00 Raj 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.1823; serial prod.USA 16:45 Raport Netia K2 - Jedynka na dachu świata 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; odc.260; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:45 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:15 Wieczorynka; Weterynarz Fred; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:03 Pogoda 20:15 Łowcy diamentów; cz.2; (Diamond Hunters); 2001 dramat prod. USA (90'); reż: Dennis Berry; wyk: Roy Scheider, Alyssa Milano, Sean Patrick Flannery, Michael Easton i inni 21:55 Mistrzostwa Europy w łyżwiarstwie figurowym 23:05 Monitor Wiadomości 23:20 Profit 23:25 Prawo i bezprawie; odc.16; serial krym.prod.USAdla dorosłych 00:10 Kino młode; Znaki dymne; Smoke Signals; 1998 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Chris Eyre; wyk: Adam Beach,Evan Adams 01:35 Nowa Ziemia; odc.15; serial prod.USA 02:20 Czarodziejki; odc.2; serial prod. USA 03:00 Studio sport; Turniej Tenisowy - Australian Open 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Złotopolscy; odc.95 Decyzja; telenowela TVP 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; Polowanie na goryla 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; Wesoła dżungla 08:00 Szpital na peryferiach; odc.6/20 Porwanie; serial prod.czechosłowackiej 08:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:30 Randka w ciemno; Blind Date; 1934 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Roy William Neill; wyk: Ann Sothern,Neil Hamilton 11:50 Święty Mikołaj pilnie poszukiwany; 1974 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (29'); reż: Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk: Marian Kociniak, Marek Walczewski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Barbara Rachwalska 12:15 Krajobraz Polski; Dziedzictwo kulturowe Dolnego Śląska 12:30 Krzyżówka szczęścia; teleturniej 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Miami Sands; odc.92/110; serial prod. USA stereo 14:00 Marian i Hela - kabaretowa telenowela; odc.2 14:50 Od ucha do ucha; Kabaret Po żarcie 15:05 Wokół nas; Szkolne graffiti II 15:40 Ostatki gwiazdorskie 2000 i 2001 - piosenki 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Święta wojna; odc.94 -Zimowa depresja; serial TVP 16:50 Jazda kulturalna; magazyn 17:35 Catherine Deneuve w Dwójce-wywiad z gwiazdą Telekamer 2003 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:51 Pogoda 19:00 VIII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2002 - na bis 20:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas; odc3/23; serial prod.kanadyjskiej zgodą rodziców 20:45 Wieczór z Jagielskim; Marian Opania,Karolia Muszalak; widowisko zgodą rodzicówstereo 21:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:24 Pogoda 22:35 Przystanek w raju; Just for the Time Being; 1999 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Gil Brenton; wyk: Patrick O'Neal,Eva Herzigova 00:15 Nagłówki i półgłówki; Heads; 1993 kom.krym.prod. kan./za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Paul Shapiro; wyk: Jon Cryer, Nancy Drake 01:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Plac budowy - serial anim. 7.25 Pokemon - serial anim. 7.55 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 8.25 Asy z klasy (42) - serial 9.15 Graczykowie (24) - serial 9.45 Samo życie (158, 159) - serial 10.45 Życiowa szansa 11.40 Różowa pantera 11.50 Kachorra to ja (82) - serial 12.45 Luz Maria (74) - serial 13.40 Muzykogranie 14.40 Normalny Norman - serial anim. 15.10 Świat według Kiepskich (51) - serial 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Różowa pantera 16.20 Kachorra to ja (83) - serial 17.15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 18.15 Graczykowie (25) - serial 18.45 Informacje i sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę 20.05 Miodowe lata (48) - serial 20.50 Idol Extra, ok. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.45 Zostań Miss (3) - serial 22.45 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze 23.15 Informacje i sport 23.20 Puls - biznes i giełda 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Graffiti 23.55 Właściwy cel - film akcji USA (1997) 1.30 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Miłość i nienawiść (63) - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (76) - telenowela 7.50 Wunschpunsch - serial anim. 8.15 Tajne akta psiej agencji - serial anim. 8.40 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 9.05 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 9.30 Tele Gra 10.35 Telesklep 11.50 Rozmowy w toku 12.45 Chicago 13.10 Tajne akta psiej agencji - serial anim. 13.30 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 13.55 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 14.20 Renegat (3) - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (82) - telenowela 17.10 Miłość i nienawiść (69) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - mag. 20.00 Superkino: Kryptonim Nina - film sens. USA (1993), wyk. Bridget Fonda, Gabriel Byrne, Dermot Mulroney, Miguel Ferrer, Harvey Keitel 22.10 Bonnie i Clyde - film sens. USA (1967), wyk. Warren Beatty, Faye Dunaway, Gene Hackman, Estelle Parsons, Michael J. Polard 0.15 Nikita I (3) - serial 1.10 Kasia i Tomek - serial 1.35 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 7.30-18.30 co godzinę 20.30, 22.30 Kurier 6.30 Opowieści Taty Bobra 7.00 Wyprawa na Zachód 7.45 Program lokalny 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 - 16.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16.00 Program lokalny 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Program rozrywkowy 17.50 Program lokalny 19.30 Kurier sportowy 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Program lokalny 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Sport 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.00 Ukraińskie narzeczone 0.05 Skrzyżowanie Cassandra 2.10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 6.30 Na topie - wywiad z... 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Teknoman - serial anim. 8.10 Czarny Królewicz (38) - serial 8.35 Miłość i pieniądze (7) - serial 9.00 Dziki księżyc (16) - serial 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (99) - serial 10.40 Misja w czasie (16) - serial 11.35 Tequila i Bonetti (12) - serial 12.30 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 13.00 Na topie - wywiad z... 13.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 15.00 Czarny Królewicz (39) - serial 15.30 Dziki księżyc (17) - serial 16.30 Hot Chat 16.45 Dziennik 16.58 Prognoza pogody 17.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (12) - serial 17.30 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (29) - serial 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (100) - serial . 19.00 Misja w czasie (17) - serial 20.00 Nie mów mamie, że niania nie żyje - komedia USA (1991) 22.00 Dziennik 22.15 Informacje sportowe 22.22 Prognoza pogody 22.25 MacGayver (8) - serial 23.25 Życie jak sen (18) - serial 23.55 Głuchy telefon (3) - serial 0.25 Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie (15) - serial 0.55 X Laski 1.25 Muzyczne listy 2.15 Strefa P - magazyn 2.40 Super VIP 3.05 To się w głowie nie mieści TVN Siedem 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 7.35 Yaiba, legendarny Samuraj - serial anim. 8.00 W niewoli uczuć (104) - telenowela 8.50 Daniela i przyjaciele (88) - telenowela 9.40 Pełna chata (181) - serial . 10.05 Alf (22) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.15 Żar tropików (64) - serial 12.10 Przeklęta miłość (61) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 14.55 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 15.20 Yaiba, legendarny Samuraj - serial anim. 15.45 Pełna chata (182) - serial 16.15 Belfer z klasą (16) - serial 16.45 Alf (23) - serial . 17.15 Pamięć absolutna (14) - serial 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Żar tropików (65) - serial 19.15 Drew Carey Show (48) - serial 19.40 Norman w tarapatach (48) - serial 20.10 Dar młodości - film obycz. USA (1999), wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Ed Marinaro, John Bourgeois, Dan MacDonald, Elden Henson 22.00 Czy boisz się ciemności (15, 16) - serial 23.00 Odsieczny wróg - horror USA (1988) 0.45 Dziadek i ja - film famil. USA (1998) 2.15 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 07:30 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Złotopolscy; odc.415 Anatema; telenowela TVP 09:00 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka; teleturniej dla młodych widzów 09:30 Hrabia Kaczula; odc.42/44Jajko mądrzejsze od kaczki; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:55 Dzieje kultury polskiej; odc.3 - Krzywousty i jego synowie 10:55 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; powt. 11:40 Hity satelity 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Forum Polonijne; powt. 13:00 Kuchnia Polska; odc.1/6; 1991 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Majchrzak 14:00 Uśmiechnij się-koncert zesp."Chłopcy z Placu Broni" 14:40 Przekreślone dziedzictwo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Szept prowincjonalny; Tak zwane dawne dzieje 15:40 Malarz polskiej architektury; powt. 16:00 Złotopolscy; odc.415 Anatema; telenowela TVP; powt. 16:25 Euroexpress; magazyn o integracji europejskiej 16:45 Hity satelity; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Hrabia Kaczula; odc.42/44 Jajko mądrzejsze od kaczki; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:00 Uśmiechnij się-koncert zesp."Chłopcy z Placu Broni"; powt. 18:40 Przekreślone dziedzictwo 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Złotopolscy; odc.415 Anatema; telenowela TVP; powt. 20:40 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 21:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 21:15 Kuchnia Polska; odc.1/6; 1991 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Majchrzak; powt. 22:15 Szept prowincjonalny; Tak zwane dawne dzieje; powt. 22:35 Wołyńska harfa; reportaż 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 Porozmawiajmy 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Profit 00:50 Szept prowincjonalny; Tak zwane dawne dzieje; powt. 01:15 Miś Uszatek; Przysługa; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:57 Sport; powt. 02:02 Pogoda; powt. 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc.415 Anatema; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:40 Wieści polonijne; powt. 02:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 03:10 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 03:30 Kuchnia Polska; odc.1; 1991 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Majchrzak; powt. 04:30 Uśmiechnij się-koncert zesp."Chłopcy z Placu Broni"; powt. 05:10 Wiara jak chleb 05:30 Monitor Wiadomości; powt. 05:45 Profit 05:50 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Porządek musi być 06:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 7.30 Szeherezada - serial anim. 8.00 Saint Tropez - serial 9.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Videofashion 11.00 Zauroczenie (15) - serial 11.55 Werdykt 12.55 Moje dziecko 13.25 Dzieciaki w opałach (15) - serial 13.50 Nie zapomnij paszportu - serial dok. 14.40 Videofashion 15.05 Zauroczenie (16) - serial 16.00 Szeherezada - serial anim. 16.30 Tarzan (18) - serial 16.55 Świat wokół nas - serial dok. 17.25 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (15) - serial 17.50 Auto-motor i sport 18.20 Inforama i prognoza pogody 18.25 Ona i on (2) - serial 19.55 Inforama i prognoza pogody 20.00 Trudna decyzja (2) - dramat sens. wł. (1998) 21.50 Hakerzy (13) - serial 22.40 Inforama i prognoza pogody 22.45 Bilet na podróż - reality show 23.10 Upojne randki (5) - serial 0.45 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Autor! Autor! - komediodramat USA (1982) 9.50 Mumia powraca - film fant. USA (2001) 11.55 Cena sławy - film obycz. USA (2000) 13.50 Pechowa rodzina - komedia 15.15 Złoto dezerterów - komedia pol. (1998) 17.15 Operacja przeklęt - komedia franc. (1999) 18.50 Przez 24 godziny (21) - serial 19.35 Przyjaciele (21) - serial 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Spadaj na ziemię - komedia romant. USA-niem. (2001), wyk. Chris Rock, Chazz Palminteri, Regina King 22.30 Pęta małżeńskie - thriller USA (2001), wyk. Alex Carter, Sheryl Lee, Anthony Michael Hall 24.00 Poranek kojota - komedia pol. (2001), wyk. Maciej Stuhr, Michał Milowicz, Karolina Rosińska 1.35 Narkomani - dramat USA (1971), wyk. Al Pacino, Kitty Winn 3.25 Szczęki 2 - horror USA 5.20 Grzeszny żywot Franciszka Buły - film obycz. pol. (1980) (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Nadine - komedia USA 7.55 Przyczajony tygrys, ukryty smok - film przyg. chiń. 9.55 Żona pastora - komedia romant. USA 12.00 Dzikie konie - film famil. USA 13.55 Wakacje: Żegnaj szkoło - film anim. 14.55 Największe wydarzenia XX wieku (2) - film dok. 15.45 Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz - komedia romant. USA 17.30 Miłość chodzi po latach - komedia romant. USA 19.00 Nadine - komedia USA 20.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 21.00 Joe Dirt - komedia USA 22.45 Rodzina Soprano 4 (8) - serial 23.45 Błąd w obliczeniach - film akcji Hongkong 1.15 Nie mów nic - thriller USA 2.50 HBO Na Stojaka! Przeboje 2002 3.55 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 4.20 Przyczajony tygrys, ukryty smok - film przyg. chiń.